1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus for the controlled exercise and measurement of the elasticity of the vaginal muscles.
2. Prior Art
It is known that the firmness of vaginal muscles varies among different women, that such muscles can become flaccid with increasing age, and that flaccid muscles can be made firmer by exercise. No exerciser is known which allows the controlled exercise and measurement of the elasticity of the vaginal muscles.